


Old Flames

by SupernaturalAddict



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hunter!Reader, Milkshakes, Multi, Old Flame FP, Other, Riverdale FanFic - Freeform, SPN/Riverdale Crossover, Serpent!Reader, Sweetwater River, pop's, riverdale high, serpents, southside, southside serpents, supernatural fanfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAddict/pseuds/SupernaturalAddict
Summary: You arrive back in your once hometown of Riverdale with the Winchesters in order to work a case just across Sweetwater river, hearing about the case from an old friend from your past. Not knowing what exactly they’re walking into, Sam and Dean get to encounter some blasts from your past. Including the one and only FP Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything for Riverdale and I wanted to do a crossover fic, I hope it’s to your liking. Please let me know if I should continue this because I did very much enjoy writing this.

Arriving back to your hometown hadn’t been what you were originally expecting. Granted it wasn’t a leisure trip that brought you back to the strange town of Riverdale. Being a hunter had the perks of allowing you to travel all over the country, but with the cost of living out of motels practically your entire life. You were raised in the life much like the other hunters you’ve met over the years. Riverdale had become practically like a home base for your family when you were born, although more often times than not you stayed in random hotel rooms, this was home to you. You went to school here, you had your first date and love here, you had a nearly normal life here. Well, as normal as it could get being a southside serpent in your late teens and dating one of the leaders of the gang. What could you say, you liked excitement, even in your normalcy.

You had learned about a hunt nearby Riverdale from an old friend and invited one of your best friends to tag along, who happened to be a hunter as well. Him and his brother had been in your life since you were a kid, often times being stuck together in your uncle's home for weeks at a time when your parents decided to hunt together. Although you had lost touch while in your teen years, you had run into them on a hunt and all decided to work together since then. The Winchesters were practically family, the only family you had left. Your uncle always liked to remind you that family didn’t end in blood, and after all you’ve been through, you’ve learned to live by that.

You pulled up to the hotel you would be staying at with the boys and waited until you saw the black beauty that was the Impala pull into the parking lot. You lived with the boys in their bunker but often times decided to drive separate because having two cars often made things easier on all of you. Hearing the engine before seeing the car, you quickly turned your own off and stepped out to greet them when they pulled in.

As they pulled up you couldn’t help but smile at the two large men in the front seat. You’d be a full not to admit they were both insanely attractive, although you never had anything more than platonic friendship with either of them. You considered the younger brother your best friend and practically your own brother, you could confide in him and more often than not got along with him better than the other. If you were being honest, you did have a crush on the older of the two when you were younger and when you reunited years later, you admitted to yourself he grew up nicely.

“It’s nice of you to finally join me, you’re losing your touch with age Dean,” you smirked at you saw the older Winchester get out of the car.

“Sweetheart, you know that in any given situation Baby would beat your beast,” he pointed behind you at your 2010 silver Corvette.

“Just because he’s not a classic doesn’t mean you need to be mean,” you patted the hood of your car. “He’s just jealous that Baby isn’t as fast as you,” you whispered to your car.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, making his way back to the trunk of his car, just as the other Winchester made his way out of the car. “You want me to make sure and get a separate room for you guys?” he asked, watching as you laid your head against the hood.

“Shut up Sammy,” you growled, flipping him off.

“I don’t know who’s worse, you or him,” he pointed his thumb towards his older brother before making his way towards the front doors of the hotel.

“I heard that!” Dean yelled after his brother.

Chuckling to yourself you made your way to the passenger side of your car, where you kept your duffel and opened the door. “Not our fault we love our babies,” you said to Dean.

You bent down into your car to grab your things and didn’t hear or see him make his way over to you. When he spoke he nearly scared you to death. “One more deserving of love then the other,” he chuckled as you jumped, standing straight up and backing into him, not realizing how close he was. “Easy there, jumpy.”

“Shut up,” you hissed grabbing your bag quickly and pushing him away from you. “Why do you always have to pull this shit?”

“Because you’re too easy to scare and it’s funny. I don’t know how you can be a hunter when you’re so jumpy,” he laughed, poking your sides.

You slapped his hands away and scoffed. Ever since you were kids he was always the one who picked on you, which is the biggest reason you didn’t get along with him as well as you did his brother. “Simple, I am the better hunter. Doesn’t matter if I get jumpy or not,” you smirked at him while you shut the door of your corvette. “Don’t forget who saved your ass last week, because you didn’t want to wait for Sam and I.”

“Not my fault you were to busy flirting with witnesses,” he grumbled, swiping your bag from your hands and walked towards the hotel.

You scoffed at him and quickly followed him, making sure to lock your car before getting too far. “Excuse me?” you said with a scowl on your face. “I wasn’t the one flirting with anyone during the last case, Mr. Casanova. Considering you went home with the victim's sister before we left.”

You both made your way inside of the lobby of the hotel, stopping for a moment you looked around at the hotel you once stayed in before you parents bought your house. Not much had changed, it looked as though maybe they repainted but everything else remained the same. To caught up in the nostalgia you barely heard Dean's response.

“You were flirting with the dude, purposefully wearing those tight clothes and showing off your cleavage,” he continued walking over to Sam who was waiting by a staircase.

“First off,” you huffed and ran after him. “That outfit was my only clean FBI get up, secondly, you weren’t complaining before he took interest.”

He scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes, pushing Sam's bag against his chest when you both made it over to the youngest of the three of you. “Whatever.”

“Did I miss something?” Sam asked, taking his bag and looking down at you with his signature puppy dog like eyes.

“Your brother seems to be the jealous type,” you giggled slightly when you saw Dean’s face redden slightly, even if you were only kidding.

“Right,” Sam pursed his lips. “So they only had one room left, which was shocking considering how empty the place seems to be,” he stated as he began to walk up the steps.

You pursed your lips in thought for a moment what may be happening, then you remembered what had recently happened in town and scratched your head. “When I spoke to my old friend, he said there had been a murder recently, one of biggest families around here. Maybe people are in town for that,” you shrugged.

“And who exactly is your friend?” Dean asked, giving you a side glance as you both followed Sam to the second floor, where your room was located.

You cleared your throat and tried to think about how you were going to answer this. “I went to school with them when I was here, I’m surprised you didn’t figure that part out.”

They both nodded as you made your way to the door of your hotel room. “You still speak to them after all these years?”

“Of course,” you smiled slightly thinking of them. “We were very close.”

Sam quickly opened the door and you all stepped inside the room, it was decently sized with two double beds, a large couch, a small table and chairs, and a flat screen on the opposite wall of the beds. “Were they from a family of hunters too?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at you as he set his things on the far bed.

“No,” you answered back quickly.

“And yet, they were the ones who informed you of the case?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I told them what I was and at first they thought I was crazy,” you laughed slightly. “Until they had a run in with a vamp, I made them promise not to start hunting but to let me know if there was ever anything strange happening around here,” you shrugged. “At least, stranger than normal.”

Sam nodded and smiled at you knowingly. He knew who your friend was, but you didn’t want Dean to know. He was always way to protective of you and if he knew your friend wasn’t just in  a gang but the leader he’d be pissed. You confided with Sam about your life in Riverdale quite often, especially when you spent a couple of years away from your family and hunting when he went to college. He knew about your relationship at the time with gang and even how much you cared for the leader. Sam understood what it was like to be in love but he also made sure that you promised to be safe. Much like the younger Winchester you were only brought back into hunting due to the death of someone you cared about. Your parents had been killed by demons because of your affiliation with the Winchesters. He hated you went a joined a gang but understood that it may have been safer to do that then to continue hunting, even if you were doing it just for the man you loved.

Sighing loudly Dean threw his bag on the other bed and looked at you. “Well, you’re a native, where’s a good place to get a drink and a good burger around here?”

You pursed your lips and looked at him thoughtfully. “Unfortunately it’s one or the other Dean-o, the best place for burgers don’t have adult beverages, unless Pop’s changed the menu,” you shrugged and placed your bag on the bed next to Sams. It was an unspoken agreement you and him had, if there were enough beds, you would share with him. He knew how much you hated sleeping on couches from having to do it often when you were younger so he never made you, the only time he said anything to you about it is when he practically forced you to sleep in the bed with him.

Dean huffed and thought for a moment. “Food first, adult beverages second.”

You smirked slightly, grabbing your wallet from your duffel and shoved it into your jacket. “Alright, let’s go.”

“We’re taking my car, (Y/N/N),” Dean said, walking past you and out the still open door.

You glared at his retreating figure as Sam came up beside you. “One of these days, I’m going to stab him in his stupid face,” you grumbled.

Sam chuckled and placed his arm around your shoulders. “We both know you could.”

 

…

 

Sitting in the back seat of the Impala wasn’t your favorite activity in the world, especially when Dean would purposefully take extra sharp turns to make you fall over the place. “One of these days you’re going to kill me,” you groaned as you sat up from falling off the seat.

“Better me than a monster,” he smirked as he pulled into the parking lot of Pop’s.

“Well this is-,” Sam started looking up at the diner.

“This is the home of the world's best milkshakes,” you smiled and quickly got out the car, you couldn’t help but show how excited you were. It had been years since you’ve been in town and even longer since you’ve been into Pop’s. “Keep up, slow pokes,” you smirked, turning around and walking backwards as you spoke to them.

Sam chuckled deeply as he watched you act like a little kid again, he remembered how much you spoke about this place. You had a part time job as a waitress here at one point when you had stopped hunting. He also remembered how upset you were when you just had to pack up and leave, barely giving anyone an explanation. “Careful, shorty,” he yelled after you, not far behind.

“I’m a big bad hunter, I’m always car-” you were cut off as you ran into something firm, nearly falling from the collision.

“Careful,” you heard a deep raspy voice say.

“Sorry, I’m normally not this clumsy,” you laughed at yourself as you turned around to face the man who caught you, only to be greeted by a very familiar face. “Fred?” your eyes opened widely as you saw one of your high school best friends standing in front of you after a very long time.

“(Y/N)?” he furrowed his brow in question but as you nodded his face quickly changed to a very happy expression. He quickly embraced you, not giving you a chance to say anything else.

“It’s good to see you too,” you choked out, hugging him back.

“What are you doing here?” he asked looking down at you as he pulled away.

“In town on business, well business in Greendale,” you shrugged smiling at your old friend. “Figured I’d come see how my hometown was doing in the process, maybe see some familiar faces.”

“Well it’s great to see you,” he chuckled. “I never even really had a chance to say goodbye to you before you left.”

“I know, I know,” you said sadly. “It was sudden and I’m sorry.”

He ran hand against his chin and nodded. “Well, it’s been a long time all is forgiven. At least on my part.”

You nodded and looked at your feet, running a hand through your hair. You were about to speak when you heard someone clear their voice behind you, turning you were met with the scowling face of Dean Winchester and the sympathetic look of Sam Winchester. “Right, Fred,” you looked back at your old friend. “This is Sam and Dean Winchester,” you moved your hand in the direction of the boys. “They’re old family friends of mine and business partners.”

Fred nodded and held his hand for each of them to shake. Sam took his hand happily, but Dean was a little reluctant in doing so. “(Y/N), and I were best friends in school,” he looked at the boys, more specifically Dean, noticing his protective demeanor.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked down at you, silently asking if this was the friend you were talking about, but you quickly shook your head no. He nodded and looked back at Fred. “Nice to meet you,” he said through slightly gritted teeth.

“You as well,” he grinned slightly at them before looking back at you. “So uh, I gotta ask. Does he know you’re here?”

You sighed softly but nodded. “Yes, he knows. And just so you know, he and I are on decent enough terms.”

Fred shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Figured I’d ask is all, he was broken up about you leaving for years.”

You swallowed thickly and rubbed your hands together. “I know, so was I,” you paused but before anyone could respond you moved towards the door to Pop’s. “But I for one am famished after the long drive and I know you two are as well,” you said pointing at the boys. “You’re welcome to join us Fred, we can catch up some more.”

He nodded. “I’d love to, actually was about to head in myself when you ran into me,” he laughed following you, the Winchesters close behin

“Perfect,” you smiled and turned to throw the door open and walked in. “Place hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Well, there was some renovations done, but yeah not much,” Fred responded, placing a hand on your shoulder. “There’s an open booth over there,” he nodded his head towards a corner booth and lead you to it.

Fred chose to sit next to you, leaving Sam and Dean to sit together on the other side. Dean looked almost upset by it, maybe he was just upset because he had to share a seat with Sam when he normally sat by himself. “I’m feeling nostalgic,” you laughed and looked at the boys. “Best milkshakes I have ever had here.”

“Well with how much we travel, I’ll take your word for it,” Sam smiled at you as Dean just kept an unreadable expression on his face.

You turned to look back at friend. “So what’s been happening with Fred Andrews?”

“Well, I own my own construction company here in town,” he smiled and looked over to another booth in the restaurant. “Mary and I got married, had a son. His name is Archie.”

“Is he the redhead over at that table?” you pointed in the direction he was looking.

“How did you figure?” he laughed.

“Mary had red hair just like that,” you laughed. “How is she by the way?”

“Fine I guess, we separated about two years ago,” he said grimly.

“I’m so sorry,” you rested your hand over his in a calming matter, missing how Dean’s eyes flared with anger.

“I’m over it,” he said dryly.

You nodded not wanting to say anything more about the subject and noticed an all too familiar woman walking towards your table. “Is that Hermione?” you asked quietly, making sure she didn’t hear you.

Fred nodded not wanting to verbally respond as she stopped at the table. “Hey Fred, who are your friends,” she eyed the boys up, a little too much for your comfort considering how much you disliked this woman and her husband.

You noticed her uniform and realized she was your waitress, you did not expect that at all. When you had known her she was snobby and a part of the upper class society formed in this small town. Raising your lip in annoyance you cleared your throat. “You mean you don’t recognize me?” you smirked when she looked at you. “I mean sure, I’ve packed on a few more muscles, changed my hair, and am sitting with three very attractive men, but I didn’t change much,” you looked at the boys sitting across from you, noticing Dean's signature smirk grow at your comment. “You sure didn’t change much at all,” you smiled sweetly at her.

“(Y/N)?” her eyebrows practically raised to her hairline as she looked at you, really looked at you.

You saw Fred raise his hand to his mouth to cover up a laugh that he quickly covered up with a cough, Sam and Dean watching in amusement at your interaction with the attractive woman. “Took you long enough,” you rolled your eyes at her. You had hated her from the moment she left Fred for her current incarcerated husband, Hiram Lodge. Douchebag among douchebags. Your Riverdale contact made sure to keep you posted about all the weird things, even simple things such as that.

She scoffed at that and lifted her notepad. “What can I get you guys?” she looked directly at Fred, now avoiding eye contact.

Fred turned to face you, no longer needing to contain his laughter. “The usual?” he raised his eyebrow.

“You really remember?” you smiled at him.

“Of course, it was practically the only thing you would ever eat,” he smirked at you.

“Then please, you may have the honor of ordering my meal,” you moved your hand in the direction of Hermione.

“Two bacon cheeseburgers, everything on them. One chocolate milkshake and one strawberry,” he said as Hermione wrote down the order.

Looking over at the Winchesters she cocked an eyebrow, eyeing up Dean. “And for you handsome?”

‘Oh here we go’ you thought rolling your eyes as Dean looked over at you questioningly. “He’ll have the same, but by chance did Pop’s start serving beer?” you asked, considering you didn’t have any menus. You knew what he liked.

“Nope, still living in the heyday, no booze,” Hermione laughed.

“Then I’ll just have a chocolate shake,” he said in his rough voice, causing her eyes to open a bit wider. She must not have expected it, you couldn’t help but laugh to yourself. You looked at him through the corner of your eye, and noticed him still looking at you.

“Alright,” she said, writing his order. “And for you sweetie?” she looked at Sam.

“He’ll have a garden salad, dressing on the side. With a coke to drink?” you looked at Sam as you spoke out his order.

“Yeah, that,” he smiled and pointed at you.

“Rabbit food,” Dean muttered, cringing slightly.

“Alright, I’ll get your orders right in,” she winked at the boys and walked back over to the counter.

“I guess I wasn’t the only one who knew someone else's order,” Fred commented looking over at you.

“Yeah,” you laughed dryly and scratched your head. “We’re on the road a lot, so we kind of live off of diner food,” you shrugged.

“Not to mention we’ve known each other since we were what,” Dean paused. “Like 7?”

“Yeah something like that,” you pursed your lips. “Sammy would have only been like 3.”

“Well then I wouldn’t remember that,” Sam said looking at you from his spot across the table. “I just know I’ve always known you.”

You smiled sweetly and pushed on his leg with your foot. “And you’ve loved every moment of it.”

He rolled his eyes and laughed. “You’re hard not to love,” he shrugged and looked at Dean briefly.

You just shrugged as well and leaned on Fred slightly. “So what else has been happening as of late?”

“Well,” he pursed his lips in thought. “You heard about the Blossoms son right?”

“I think I read an some about it yes, do they have an idea who may have done such a thing?” you felt someone's foot hit yours, so you kicked it away.

“They have some ideas, but I’m sure you wouldn’t like the answer,” he looked at you and then at the boys, practically asking if they knew about your past.

Sitting back up, you sighed. “They think it was serpents, don’t they?”

“(Y/N/N), a lot of things have happened since you left, they’ve changed way to much for their own good,” he said sternly.

“Well, someone's been withholding information,” you said staring off to the table where Fred's son had been sitting.

“He probably just didn’t want to concern you,” Fred shrugged watching Hermione come back over to your table with the drinks.

“There you are,” she set the milkshakes and Sam’s coke down in front of you all. “Your food should be done soon.”

“Thanks,” Sam muttered, taking a drink of his soda. She just nodded and walked away.

“What exactly are the serpents?” Dean asked, trying to get your attention, but you just kept staring off at that table. Your gaze glued on a young man sittin next to Archie. He looked so familiar but different at the same time, if only you could see his hair under the crowned beanie. “Sweetheart,” Dean kicked your leg softly under the table.

“Huh, what?” you blinked and looked at Dean.

“I asked what the serpents were,” he shrugged, clearly irritated at something as he stirred his milkshake.

“Oh uh,” you rubbed the back of your neck. “Their a gang,” you swallowed thickly.

“A gang,” he paused. “Like, drugs and guns?”

“Well, they weren’t always like that,” you mumbled as you looked back over at Sam who seemed overly interested with a straw wrapper.

“And how exactly would you know?” he raised an eyebrow in question.

“Well,” you paused trying to think of a good answer, you really didn’t want to tell him about how you were one of them. Practically the second in command at the time as well, you even still had your jacket back at the bunker.

Before you could answer Hermione came over with the rest of your order, which you immediately started eating to avoid answering his question. As the rest of the boys said thank you, you just continued to keep eye contact with Dean, hoping he would let it go when he took a bite of his burger.

The second he did take a bite you could swear you saw his eyes practically roll into the back of his head. “Mmm,” he moaned.

“Well?” you and Fred said in unison.

“Ahmahzin,” he muttered, you could barely understand him through the sounds of him eating his burger.

“Glad you like,” you smiled.

You all sat quietly as you finished your food, Dean hadn’t brought up the serpents again but you figured the question would come again soon. Fred was the one who finally broke the silence.

“So you said you’ve known each other since you were kids, but they didn’t live around here. How did you guys meet,” he looked between you and the boys.

You were about to answer after you finished off your chocolate shake but Sam was quicker. “Our parents worked together,” he paused making eye contact with you, you just nodded. “They often needed to be gone for long periods of time, so our parents would drop all of us off at her uncles. He was practically our uncle too,” he looked at Dean.

“When I left for a few weeks at a time while in school, it was because I went to work with my parents or when they left I was old enough to stay here by myself. So I didn’t really see them again until after my parents passed,” you shrugged. “Now I can’t get rid of them.”

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled. “So when you left, was what I heard true? You went to stay with your uncle?” Fred asked looking directly at you.

“Uh, sort of. I was alone for a long time after we graduated, when my parents died I left and really haven’t been back until now,” you looked at Fred sadly. “Sorry again for not saying goodbye.”

“Gotta do, what you gotta do,” he shrugged and looked over at his son who was still sitting with his friends. You were grateful he didn’t dig to much deeper into your life, he never really did.

You were about to say something when the opening of the front door distracted you. You had all been quiet enough to hear the bell and of course you recognized the man who walked in, how could you not. Swallowing thickly you excused yourself from the table with the excuse of using the restroom. You nearly pushed Fred to the floor trying to get up before he could see you. Sure you had spoken to him over the phone often enough, but it was always only business. He knew about your life and even tried to leave with you when you had to, but you told him no because being a hunter was something you never wanted or wished upon anyone. He was the man you were in love with, the one person you wanted a family with. The person you wanted to leave the life for, and did for a few years before your parents were murdered.

Quickly making your way to the restroom, you made sure to keep your head down and walked the long way in order to avoid him. You weren’t ready to see him. Especially after the last time you run into him, a few years after you first left when you just happened to be going through town on a solo hunt.

 

_-Flashback-_

 

_“You can’t just leave, not again. I won’t let you,” he practically growled._

_Wiping your face, trying to keep the tears from being seen you sighed. “I can’t, you have a life. You have everything we always wanted, a son, a fiance’. I won’t let you destroy that,” you sobbed looking away from him._

_“But I don’t love her, (Y/N/N),” he grabbed your shoulder softly, forcing you too look at him. “He was an accident, I love him so much but not her. I’m only marrying her because of what I did,” he cupped your cheek gently. “It’s always been you.”_

_Choking back a sob you held his hand against your cheek. “I shouldn’t have come, I just. I needed to see you and now I don’t know what to do.”_

_“Stay, please. I know you have to hunt those things,” he gestured with his hand at nothing. “But you can have a home with me, I’ll leave her and we can make out own family,” he pressed his forehead to yours. “We can raised him together.”_

_“I ca-can’t,” you closed your eyes, being selfish and enjoying his touch one last time. “I can’t risk your life, I can’t risk his. God, I love you so much,” you didn’t realize more tears ran down your cheeks until you felt his rough thumb brush them away. “It’s easier if I just leave and never look back. This was a mistake.”_

_“Shh,” he hushed you and put his hand under your chin, making you look him in the eye. “I’ve missed you so damn much, I can’t stop you if you leave,” he sighed, obviously broken. “But at least give me one more night, that’s all I ask of you. Please,” he pleaded._

_As you looked into his eyes something snapped inside of you and you instantly crashed your lips into his, he immediately returning the kiss. Wrapping his arms around your waist he backed you into a wall._

_Clothes were quickly discarded and most of the night was spent relearning each others body. You knew it was wrong but you both needed it more then words could explain. There had been so much love that night that you almost couldn’t bare leaving again, but you needed to let him have this life. It may not have been a good life for him and his son, but at least he would be alive and able to raise him. You left that morning without saying goodbye, only leaving him a note that explained how sorry you were and how much you loved him, along with your multiple numbers of the phones you had. It had been awhile until he contacted you, which you understood, but it was only to fill you in on business. It was never a social call._

 

-Present-

 

Walking out of the bathroom you were greeted by the sight of all of your boys sitting together, including him. The sight nearly physically hurt because of how much you wished it was just a normal social gathering but it would never be the case.

Sam was the first to see you walking towards them, you weren’t sure if they knew exactly who the new man was or not. The way Sam looked at you though, you could tell he had a guess. All of the men had been laughing at something, at least until they noticed the way Sam seemed to change when he was looking over the two men across from them.

Dean was the second to notice you, he took note of the way you were walking. You seemed shy, nothing like the badass hunter he had always known. He looked from you to the two other men at the table, keeping his gaze on the new man for a moment longer before looking back at you. He noticed the way your eyes seemed to stay locked on the back of the stranger's head, he knew right then that that was who your friend was, if you could even call it that.

Your heart had started beating faster and harder than it had ever done when you were on a hunt. He always seemed to do that to you. You could kill a demon without blinking an eye, but when it came to this man you had always been a nervous mess. He took you from a ruthless hunter to a clumsy, lover struck teenager in seconds. The moment he turned to see where the other two men had been staring, you felt you heart stop. Time almost seemed to even stop when you made eye contact with each other. He looked incredible, time had been his friend over the years. His once longer brown hair was now darker, cut much shorter, and his face was covered in peppered scruff. His chocolate brown eyes still held the same warmth that would make your heart melt, only now it held a slight hardness to them.

You watched as his adam's apple seemed to bob, you knew he was swallowing and trying to come up with what to say, but he reverted back into that nervous young man who you had first met and flirted with all those years ago.

You both stared at one another, keeping quiet until he finally broke the silence. “(Y/N),” he said softly, barely loud enough for you to hear.

“Hey FP,” you smiled sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead Jones:

 

“Hey Arch, who are those people your dad is sitting with?” Jughead asked, pointing behind where his best friend had been sitting next to Veronica Lodge. 

“My dad’s here?” Archie asked with his eyebrows raised, turning around to look where the beanie wearing boy had been pointing. “Huh, that’s weird.” 

“What’s weird Archie?” Betty Cooper asked from her spot next to Jughead, looking at her neighbor curiously.    
  
“I don’t know who any of them are,” he said continuing to look at them. He watched as the girl who had been sat next to his father leaned against him. 

“Wait, so you’re saying none of you have seen them before?” Veronica whispered yelled. 

“I guess so,” Jughead shrugged and continued watching the woman next to Fred closely. 

“Do you think they have something to do with Jason?” Betty asked the group as she watched the men sitting at the other table. 

“I doubt it,” Archie said turning back to face the others. “They don’t look the sort.” 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover Archicans,” Veronica said in a singsongy voice. 

Jughead watched as the woman suddenly froze where she sat, staring off into the direction of the door. When he looked he saw his own father walk in and look around the room. Jughead furrowed his brow, confused at the sudden change of demeanor the stranger had while the others didn’t seem to be phased. When he turned back to look at the strange new comers he saw the woman quickly get up and speed to the women's restroom. She didn’t seem to phased by some of the men and even teenage boys in the diner checking out her figure. He even found himself thinking the strange woman was fairly attractive and assumed Archie did too. Jughead was so busy watching the stranger he didn’t notice Veronica or Betty get up and follow her until he saw their backs go into the restroom. “What are they doing?” he sighed, turning his attention back to the redhead. 

“I’m going to guess they’re going to snoop,” he shrugged. “She did run away kind of fast when your dad walked in though.” 

“You saw that too?” Jughead asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Archie nodded. “I mean, she is kind of attractive. She must do something she has to stay in shape for though, she had some serious muscle on her.” 

“Hmm,” Jughead hummed and pondered for a moment, he hadn’t even noticed that about her. “The guys sitting over there seem pretty massive too, think they’re here together?” 

“Probably,” Archie said before noticing Jughead's father FP now sitting at the table with his father and the two strange men. “Weirder.” 

“Huh?” Jughead asked before looking back at the table the woman had just vacated and saw his father now sitting where she had left. “Yeah, I’ll say.” 

“Well, we didn’t find anything out,” Veronica sighed as she took her seat again. 

“Although she did seem kind of distressed,” Betty said with a shrug sitting back down next to Jughead. 

Before either boys could answer they noticed the woman walk back out of the bathroom and towards the table, causing all of them to stay quiet and watch the interaction. Jughead was shocked by the way his father had responded at seeing the woman. The strong, vocal, serpent leader was at a loss for words when his eyes met the womans. The charming and charismatic woman he had just been observing with the other men was now speechless and shy. He didn’t understand what the deal was between the two but he knew they were more than just acquaintances with the looks they gave each other. Jugheads gaze shifted to the two other strangers at the table and noticed the one with longer chestnut hair was smiling, almost as though he was happy about the encounter. The man with short blonde hair however seemed angry and defensive about it. Jughead continued to watch as the man's jaw clenched tightly almost as if he was fighting with himself. 

“(Y/N),” Jughead heard his father say in a soft voice, one he himself had only heard when he was a child or when he was around his sister. 

“Hey FP,” the woman said, who he now knew to be named (Y/N) said. 

  
  


Your POV:

“Long time no see,” smiled awkwardly at you. He reminded you of the young 16 year old FP, that had asked you out all those years ago, with how nervous he was. 

“Yeah,” you sighed and looked down at your feet, still not making a move to walk closer. “I’ll say.” 

One of the other men at the table cleared their throat loudly. When you looked over to the Winchesters you saw Sam subtly telling you that Dean had been the one to do it. Rolling your eyes you finally walked over to your table and stood next to it due to both sides of the booth being filled. Sam looked up at you and smiled, making a move to get up but you stopped him. “You sure, you don’t need to stand.” 

“I’m good, but thank you Sammy,” you smiled at the younger man and pursed your lips. “So have you been properly introduced?” you asked looking at FP. 

“No, we have not,” he said with his normal slick voice. The voice that always used to make your knees weak. 

Nodding and trying to clear your head you looked at your boys. “Sam and Dean Winchester,” you waved your hand in front of them. “This is FP Jones,” you paused and tried to think of what to refer to him as. 

“(Y/N) and I have been very good friends for a long time,” he answered for you and reached across the table to shake Sam's hand. 

“Right, (Y/N) is practically an older sister to me,” Sam said. “She’s been around since I was about 3 years old, so she’s family. One of the only ones we have left,” you watched as his face portrayed a look of sadness, one that FP did not miss. You told him everything when you were together, even about the Winchesters and their lost loved ones. 

“Well, she’s someone to keep around,” FP looked at you and smirked slightly before looking at Dean. 

Dean shook his hand, albeit reluctantly. “That she is,” he said gruffly, gripping FP’s hand tightly. 

FP raised an eyebrow at Dean, but released his hand and threw an arm over the back of the booth. Before he could say anything Fred stood and stretched. “Alright, I know you just got here but I need to head home,” Fred said. “Early morning at the sight.” 

You pouted slightly and went around to hug him. “I feel like it's already too soon.” 

“I know,” he embraced you tightly. “But if you guys are still in town for a few more days we’ll get together, I promise.”

“We better,” you squinted at him and poked his chest. “I’d love to meet Archie too, if he’s anything like his father I’m sure he’s a great kid.” 

“Oh he is,” FP said with a smirk, laughing slightly. 

“He a lady killer too?” you turned your head to look at FP. 

“Big time,” FP answered before Fred could. 

“For one, I was not a lady killer,” he gave you a serious look. “And secondly, he’s a great kid because he doesn’t have someone like you getting him in trouble.” 

“What, me?” you scoffed jokingly. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“(Y/N) getting other people in trouble sounds about right,” Sam threw out and smirked at you. 

Rolling your eyes you looked back at Sam. “I’m sure we could stand around swapping stories about her for awhile, but it’ll have to be another time,” Fred smiled at you and clapped his hand on your shoulder. “It was nice meeting you both,” he looked at FP with a serious face, one that told you more than words could. “I’ll see you later FP.” 

FP just waved his hand at Fred before he walked away. You stood watching him walk over to the table where his son was sat with his friends. “So I gotta ask, is that other boy over there Jug?” you asked sitting down next to FP, not realizing how close you two were. 

“Yeah,” he answered flatly, looking directly at you when you turned back around. 

“No wonder he looked familiar,” you smiled slightly. “He looks a lot like you did.” 

Smirking slightly FP just shrugged. “Except he’s not on the wrong side of the tracks.” 

“You mean a gang?” Dean asked out of the blue, causing not only yourself but FP to freeze. You watched as Dean noticed the jacket FP had been wearing. You had been so used to it being a part of his normal attire you didn’t think anything of it, FP had been wearing his Serpent jacket and the eldest Winchester noticed. 

“Dean,” you said defensively, making sure he looked you in the eyes. “Now is not the time or the place.” 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s alright sweetheart,” FP said in a soft voice he only ever directed towards you. “My fault for keeping this ol’ thing on,” he shrugged and leaned back against the booth. You could feel his knee brush against your own, causing your cheeks to flush slightly which didn’t go unnoticed by the green eyed Winchester. He even noticed the way you watched FP’s movements from the corner of your eye. 

Clearing your throat you looked around the table assuring no one was within earshot of you all before speaking. “So guys,” you looked at Sam and then at Dean. “FP is my informant, he let me know we had a potential case in Greendale.” 

“Potential?” Dean asked. “You mean to tell me we drove all the way out here for a potential case, not a cold hard one.” 

“Well,” you ran your hand through your hair. “We’ve done more on less,” you shrugged when he scoffed. 

“Please excuse my brother,” Sam said giving Dean a dirty look. Sure he knew how Dean felt about you, but he wouldn’t let him treat you like this. “So what makes you think this is our kind of thing?” he asked looking at FP. 

“People from the southside have been going missing while doing some errands,” he paused looking at you before continuing. “They were found in Greendale, dead.” 

“And you think we can help because?” Dean huffed out annoyed. 

“Because their necks were practically ripped open and they were drained of their blood,” he said dryly and defensively. 

“So you thinking vamps?” Sam asked, looking at you and his brother. 

“That or a Vetala,” you said with a sigh. You knew how much it hurt FP that it was people from his side of the tracks there were being taken. Placing your hand on his bicep, you squeezed it slightly in attempt to comfort him discreetly. Once you gripped his arm though it immediately took you by surprise by how much he was still in shape. His muscles were still firm as when they had been when you both were in your twenties. Looking at you from the corner of his eye, his lip tilted up in a small smile that almost turned into a smirk the longer you held you arm there. The sound of a throat clearing brought you out of your thoughts and you removed your hand. “Do you know if the victims had any traces of some sort of venom?” you asked with a slight rasp in your voice. 

You noticed Dean roll his eyes before standing from the booth quickly. Before FP could answer your question Dean grabbed your arm and practically ripped you from the booth. “We’ll be right back,” Dean growled slightly. Both Sam and FP gave you a look that said if you asked for help they’d be there in a heartbeat. 

Huffing you allowed Dean to pull you outside, ignoring all the strange looks you were getting from everyone inside, the group of teenagers included. Once outside you ripped yourself from his strong grasp. “Excuse you!” you yelled at him and crossed your arms. “What the hell was that for?” 

“You were flirting with the damn witness again,” he clenched his jaw. “I saw it and I’m pretty sure Sam did too, how do you expect to get answers we need when you’re acting like that?” 

“How am I acting?” you threw your arms up. “I was comforting him Dean, he’s lost people he cares about, you asshole.” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose he exhaled loudly. “I saw the looks he was giving you and the looks you gave him, so I call bullshit.” 

Looking inside you noticed Sam at the counter paying for your dinner and FP at the table speaking with his son. “I touched his arm and looked at him, no reason to cause a scene Dean,” you sighed and took a deep breath. “One minute your happy go lucky and laughing, the next your a territorial ass,” you paused as you thought about it for a moment. “You’re jealous aren’t you?” you smirked at him. 

“What, me?” he scoffed and shook his head. “Why would you think that?” 

“Because I barely even got a chance to speak with him before you dragged me out here like a caveman,” you said smugly, crossing your arms. 

“I was just trying to make sure you didn’t let your urges get in the way of our job,” he said crossing his arms.

“Is that so?” you asked as you stepped closer to him. Placing your hand on his arm you looked up at him. “It would explain a lot you know.” 

“It wouldn’t explain anything because I’m not jealous,” he said defiantly, although you saw in his eyes he was feeling something completely different as he watched you. 

“Sure Dean,” you rolled your eyes and moved away from him, turning to walk towards the Impala. Completely missing the look of longing that he allowed to slip onto his face. 

“Hey, Sam said you guys wanted to get a drink,” FP said walking out the diner with the younger Winchester on his heels. 

Turning back around to face all three men you smiled brightly. “Oh I for sure need one right now,” you clapped your hands together and waited for the rest of them to reply. 

“I’m in,” FP smirked watching you light up at his answer. He missed seeing you happy, even when you stopped hunting for few years you had together he rarely ever saw you happy. The trouble that being a serpent causes when things go south. 

“Sure,” Sam said with a smile, rolling his eyes at your eagerness. 

“I’m good,” Dean scowled and clenched his jaw. 

Practically skipping up to the older Winchester you stood chest to chest with him. “You mean to tell me, you’re going to give up a chance for booze and hot chicks,” you backed up when you didn’t see his facial expression change. “Didn’t you want a drink to begin with?” you cocked an eyebrow. 

“Well now I don’t,” he fake yawned before looking down at you. “I’m beat, wanna be up early to get this hunt taken care of,” he grabbed your shoulder lightly before looking up at his brother. “Let’s go back to the hotel.” 

Slipping away from him before he could push you towards the Impala you moved to where FP stood. “Go right ahead, I’m going drinking,” you said sticking your tongue out at Dean. 

“Dude,” Sam said walking up to his brother. “You seriously going to give up the chance to drink and see her drunk? It’s like two of your favorite things,” he said in a loud whisper, just soft enough for you not to hear. 

“I don’t want to watch them make googly eyes at each other all night,” Dean growled. 

“I watch you make googly eyes at her constantly, you can handle a couple more hours,” Sam said, clapping his hand on his brother back. “She might dance while she’s drunk, something else you enjoy.” 

“You know, you are really making me seem like some creepy guy,” he looked at his brother slightly shocked. 

“Because it is kind of creepy, but at least this way you can keep an eye on her,” Sam shrugged and looked over at you laughing with FP. 

Dean watched you carefully with his jaw clenched. “Fine, but I won’t enjoy it.” 

“Just remember, she had a life without us,” Sam patted his brother back and waved at you to get your attention. “We’re coming.” 

“Great,” you yelled. “I’m going to ride with FP, just follow us,” you bit your lip and moved to walk to his truck, not realizing how close he is until he puts his hand on the small of your back. 

Opening the door for you he makes sure your in the truck before going and getting in himself. “You know, the last time I saw you, you weren’t this happy,” he said while turning on the ignition. 

“A lot of shit has happened,” you shrugged and looked out the window. “If I’m being honest, it’s all just a mask for them.” 

As he backed away from Pop’s and drove onto the road he pondered what you meant before asking you. “Why?” 

“We’ve lost more people For,” you sighed and leaned against the window. “Crazy shit has happened and I’m lucky to be alive right now, but they’re worse off,” you looked at him with a sad smile. “Why do you think I stayed with them all these years?” 

“What happened?” he asked with his brows furrowed, focusing on the road. 

“Well,” you paused. “You know, I didn’t think the next time I saw you I’d be complaining about my problems,” you laughed dryly. “I kind of left like an asshole and we didn’t speak much. Now here we are acting like none of that has happened.” 

“It’s been a long time since then,” he shrugged without changing his expression. “Shit did it hurt at the time, but as the years past I forgave you because I knew why you did it. You live a dangerous life, even more so then I do and you didn’t want us getting hurt. So,” he sighed. 

“So you moved on and raised your children, got married,” you bumped his arm with your hand softly. “I’m glad you did,” you stared off at the road, watching as the familiar streets of riverdale passed.

“You are?” he asked, turning his head to look at you briefly. 

“Yeah, I am. I always wanted that. Living the apple pie life is what I used to dream about, even after I left, but things just don’t stop when you were raised like I was,” you shrugged and looked at him. “Now I accept it and I make sure I do everything in my power to keep those assholes safe. They’re my family.” 

“Even with how that Dean guy treated you?” he scoffed slightly, feeling anger flare inside of him at Dean touching you like he did. 

“He’s not usually like that, I’m pretty sure he was just jealous,” you pursed your lips and ran your hands up and down your thighs. 

“Would explain the hostility,” he huffed a laugh. 

“I never told him about us,” you said softly. “Sam knew, but I never really talked to Dean about my life outside of hunting.” 

Smirking slightly he raised an eyebrow at you. “So I’m your dirty little secret.” 

“Well, considering the last memory I have with you in a vehicle, yes. Yes, you are,” you smirked and pushed on his arm, blushing slightly at the memory. 

 

_ -Past- _

_ “Don’t you think we’re getting a little old to be making out in the backseat of a car?” you asked, cocking your eyebrow at the attractive man in front of you.  _

_ “Oh not at all,” he said pulling his jacket off. “It’s either we do it here or Tall Boy is going to come back to the trailer and get a full view of everything.”  _

_ Smirking you ran your hands up his chest and pushed him back against the door of the car. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” you said biting your lip, straddling his lap. “Probably won’t be the last either.”  _

_ “If I didn’t know any better you liked it,” he smirked and gripped your thighs tightly. “Does the queen like to be watched by her subjects?”  _

_ “What did I say about calling me that?” you scowled and slapped his arm.  _

_ Laughing he grabbed your arms tightly to keep you from hitting him again. “Well I’m sorry, but if I’m the king of the serpents that automatically makes you my queen, whether you like it or not.”  _

_ Huffing you pouted slightly. “But you know how I am.”  _

_ “I know, I know. Big bad hunting badass, not a weak woman whatsoever. Just think of it as though you are the most badass queen that ever existed that instead of having people fight for her, she fights for herself,” he ran his hands up your arms and cupped your cheeks. “But a badass hunter who is much sexier and much smarter than the rest.”  _

_ “You know if you keep talking like that, I may never let you out of this car,” you smiled and kissed him lightly.  _

_ Running his hand through your hair with one hand and using the other to grip your hip, he held you close to him. As you pulled away you heard him groan in discontent. “That’s what I’m counting on,” he grunted as he moved his hips slightly, making sure you could feel how much he wanted that.  _

_ “What do you want Forsythe?” you asked seductively, leaning forwards and kissing his neck softly.  _

_ Growling slightly, he moved you onto your back quickly but making sure you were lying comfortably on the leather seat of his car. “Did I ever tell you how much I regret telling you my full name?” he whispered against your collarbone as he leaned down on top of you from between your legs.  _

_ Cupping your hand against his scruffy cheek, you smiled. “It’s only fair, I mean you know my biggest secret.”  _

_ Brushing his nose against you jaw you felt him smile against you, you knew he secretly loved hearing his name being called from your lips. “God,” he sighed as he ran his hands up your sides gently. “I love you,” he said gruffly.  _

_ Running your hands through his hair you pressed your forehead against his. It was hard for you to say that you loved him or anyone for that matter but he knew, just by your actions he knew. He once had told you that you never had to say it as long as you knew that he loved you. You had seen so much death in your life before you had even turned 30 that he understood from the very first time he had said it. It had been after he found out about your life as a hunter he had said it because he knew he could lose you at any moment. The moments you did say it were the moments that meant so much more to him and you.  _

_ “I love you too,” you whispered barely loud enough for him to hear you.  _

_ He looked into your eyes for a moment, almost making sure you meant it before crashing his lips to yours. It was a sweet and heated kiss. You could feel his hands move underneath your thin tank top as they caressed you gently. FP had always been sweet with you unless you asked for something rougher, like when you would come home from a bad hunt, but he always made sure you felt loved with him. Anytime any of the other serpent girls would make comments about his rough demeanor and how its probably the same in the bedroom you would have to keep yourself from not only hurting them but laughing as well. He was a ruthless leader and always did things when they needed to be done but he was never like that when it was just the two of you, though he would say the same about you. Most members were terrified of you because of the beating you gave Mustang for trying to grope you, you knew that FP would have done it if you didn’t. He probably wouldn’t have been as rough about it though.  _

_ “What are you smiling about?” he pulled away and looked down at you. _

_ You hadn’t even realized you started smiling. “Just thinking about you,” you shrugged.  _

_ “Well, I’m glad you’re thinking about me and not someone else,” he smirked kissing your jaw. “I’d be pretty hurt it that were the case.”  _

_ You smacked his shoulder lightly as he started to laugh. “I was just thinking about how different you are around me.”  _

_ “What do you mean?” he rested his head on your shoulder. _

_ “You’re more gentle and less demanding,” you cupped his cheek lightly. “Even though you know I can take the roughness,” you laughed slightly.  _

_ “You’re my queen,” before you could groan at the name he continued. “And even if you don’t like that I’m always going to treat you as such, even when we can get away from here. Live our life away from gangs, drugs, and monsters,” he nipped your earlobe. “I for one can’t wait to have a family with you.”  _

_ Smiling you hugged him to you tightly. “We will soon,” you whispered. “Won’t hurt to practice until then though right?”  _

_ “I like the way you think,” he practically purred into your ear as he pressed his crotch against yours. _

_ “I can tell,” you smirked and ran one of your hands down his chest and stomach. As he kissed and sucked at your neck you made work of unbuttoning his tight jeans that seems to be hurting him at this point. “You never did tell me what you wanted.”  _

_ “Well for starters,” he pulled away from you abruptly and looked down at you. “You’re wearing way too many clothes.  _

_ Cocking an eyebrow at him you smirked. “And what would you like me to do about that, sir?” you asked in a submissive way you knew he loved when the mood hit him.  _

_ “Take them off, now,” he smirked at you, watching you carefully.  _

_ Sitting up you looked at him through hooded eyes, slowly pulling your tank top over your head, making sure he watched every movement you made. As soon as your shirt fell to the floor he was over you again, his lips capturing yours in a hot and passionate kiss that curled that made your toes curl. His hands moved up your bare stomach and snaked their way behind your back, unclasping your bra skillfully. You could feel him smirk as he continued to kiss you, knowing full well he got exactly what he wanted. “For,” you gasped as you felt him press against your thigh, knowing just how hard he was.  _

_ “Shh,” he hushed you, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth as he made quick work of unbuttoning your white washed jeans. Being in such a cramped spot made moving much more difficult but he managed to pull your pants and panties down your legs without moving to far away. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed out heavily as he looked down at your bare form.  _

_ Reaching up and gripping the hem of his shirt you pouted slightly. “You’re still wearing to many clothes.”  _

_ Rolling his eyes but still smirking, he pulled his shirt off over his head quickly, revealing his toned body. He wasn’t rock hard like you knew Sam had been, but he was firm and soft in all the right places. You loved his body and more importantly he loved yours, imperfections and all. “That better?” he drawled, raising an eyebrow at you. _

_ “Not quite,” you smirked looking down at his jeans. You had only gotten a chance to get them unbuttoned before he pulled away. “Those too, please,” you looked up at him through thick lashes. _

_ He growled slightly and pushed his jeans down, following quickly after were his boxers. “I don’t think we have time for foreplay tonight sweetheart,” he said gruffly, moving his hand up your thigh, grazing his fingers over your heated core.  _

_ Biting your lip you grabbed his arms, pulling him to you. “Lucky I’m always ready for you then,” you nipped his cheek as you felt his tip graze your slick folds. “We can play later.”  _

_ “Fuck,” he groaned as he slid inside of you slowly. _

 

-Present-

“Sweetheart,” the sound of FP’s deep voice brought you out of your thoughts and you turned your head to face him, knowing full well your face was flushed still. 

“Yeah?” you raised an eyebrow, clearing your throat slightly. 

He smirked knowing full well what you had been thinking about on the drive over. “We’re here,” he motioned his hand that had been on the steering wheel to the left. There stood the Whyte Wyrm. 

“God, it still looks the same,” you gaped and turned to look back towards the road, seeing Sam and Dean pull up in the Impala. 

“Well,” he shrugged. “It’s all the same people who come in, excluding some of the newbies.” 

“That explains that mystery,” you smirked and got out of the truck. “I figured as much,” you yelled back over your shoulder, smiling at Sam who had just stepped out of the Impala. “Is he still grumpy?” you mouthed slightly, pointing your finger towards Dean who had still been sitting inside of his beloved car. 

Sam nodded and rolled his eyes. He had to deal with Dean bitching about how you shouldn’t trust FP or how you should stop throwing your sex appeal everywhere because it’s not right. He knew exactly how his brother felt about you, before even Dean knew. 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Dean huffed out as he stepped out from the driver's seat of baby. “I need a beer, or ten.” 

Rolling your eyes you smirked and looped your arm with his. “Lighten up Princess, I’ll make sure you have a good time,” you laughed slightly when he groaned, missing the way he smiled at you. 

“I sure hope you can still hold your own (Y/N/N),” FP smirked at you before walking towards the building. 

“Course I can, question is. Can you old man?” you cocked an eyebrow releasing Dean and running up to FP, again missing the way Deans facial expression changed at your behavior. 

“Just what we need, a drunk (Y/N),” Sam laughed catching up to his older brother, watching the way you pushed FP out of your way and run inside. 

Breathing in the warm air of the bar you remembered just why you loved it so much. The music was classic and the lounge itself felt like home to you. This is where you met some of your best friends that you would have even considered family. You would die for these people, even now, you were once and always will be a serpent. 

“THE QUEENS BACK!” you heard a deep voice yell from the bar. 

“Queen?” Dean asked walking up beside you. 

“QUEEN OF THE SERPENTS!” someone else yelled. 

Looking at the men who had just walked in apologetically you took a deep breath. “Well shit.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
